What Happens At Hogwarts
by DeathlyHallows08
Summary: Albus is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts hoping for a fun year but when it becomes clear thats not going to happen he must take matters into his own hands, and along the way starts to see himself as something more than just Harry Potters son, with the help of a fellow student. Albus SP/OC James SP/OC Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Right so this is my first ever story so please bare with me. Feel free to give me some criticism as long as its constructive and don't forget to review if you do actually like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

* * *

_Albus P.O.V_

Walking through King's Cross Station with his family, Albus couldn't believe that summer was finally over but by no means was he sad about it. As much as he loved spending time at home, it just wasn't the same as Hogwarts. This year he would be entering his 5th year and he knew it would be his best one yet, for one he had been named Gryffindor prefect alongside his cousin Rose Weasley. He was just starting to wonder what kind of things he would be doing as prefect when he was pulled from his thoughts by a slap to the head.

"What the hell" I looked around annoyed and saw James, my older brother standing in front of me, with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure was some serious thinking but we're here" said James gesturing to the platform in front of us, and sure enough he was right we had arrived at the entrance to platform 9 ¾ . I looked around for the rest of the family, who I found were all staring at me strangely.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly, they all just laughed at me as James ran through the wall to platform 9 ¾ , mum then took Lily through and they were gone in a blink of an eye, then dad and I went through leaving the hustle and bustle of King's Cross Station behind.

As we entered platform 9¾, I looked around and as per usual people stopped to stare at us as we made our way along the platform, it was becoming quite annoying you would have thought people had got used to seeing Harry Potter the 'boy who lived', but 'oh no' everyone still gawked at us, it didn't always help that I happened to look just like my dad. We had the same unruly black hair and the exact same green eyes; to be honest the only difference was that I didn't share his poor eyesight which meant I had no need for glasses. Unlike James who had the same round paired glasses as dad that he somehow managed to pull off.

James was a sixth year and had more of my mum in him than I did, his hair was also black but his had hints of red and he had also inherited mums brown eyes. All this teamed with his athletic build meant that James was somewhat of a Greek God to all the girls in Hogwarts, and being quidditch captain only heightened the girl's infatuation with him and he loved it. Even with all these girls throwing themselves at him, James only had eyes for one girl at Hogwarts and her name was Tara Stone and she was a Slytherin. Coincidentally she was also the only girl in Hogwarts that didn't fall for his charm, which I found hilarious as it reminded me of a certain other James Potter I knew, oh the irony. I smiled to myself as I saw James looking around wildly for someone who I assumed was Tara and sure enough he was off like a bullet into the crowds once he spotted her.

Then there was Lily who was going into her third year. She was the spitting image of her namesake Lily Evans. She had the same wavy red locks that looked like fire and the same green eyes like me. She was about 5 ft. 6 inches and slim and some often thought she was a prissy little girl but they knew nothing, Lily was just as fiery as mum, which is proven by her skill when it comes to a certain Bat Bogey Hex which she had perfected in the summer before her second year. She also had one hell of a temper which only rivalled that of James, I didn't tend to be that argumentative like those two were.

"Albus, Hey Al" I turned around to find the person calling my name and saw that it was none other than Rose and trailing behind her was Hugo, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. She threw herself around me and I gladly accepted the hug, Rose was one of the cousins that I was closest with probable because we were the same age. She was just like Aunt Hermione in the sense that she was quite bookish and always loved doing her homework but she was also very easy going and loved a good prank thanks to Uncle Ron. She looked a lot like her mum except she had the Weasley red hair though it had brownish tints in it making it almost coppery in retrospect. I turned to my parents to say goodbye and noticed mum was crying as she always does when we leave.

"Mum why are you crying you know you're going to see us at Christmas" I said laughing as she pulled Lily into a huge hug.

"Come on Gin, the kids are going to be fine just like they have been every year" Harry said as Ginny let Lily go and grabbed me next. As she was letting me go James reappeared looking deflated which meant that Tara had turned him down again. Mum seeming to not notice her eldest son's mood and reached for James next as me and Lily said goodbye to dad. With that done Lily and I went about putting our trunks on the train as James was saying goodbye to dad. James jumped on with his trunk as the whistle went and we all quickly turned back and waved our last goodbyes. I turned away from the platform and took in my surroundings as the train slowly started making its way along the track and I began to make my way along the carriages looking for the compartment where my friends were sure to be sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Albus P.O.V_

I met up with Rose and we started looking for our friends, after 10 minutes of searching we finally managed to find them in one of the middle carriages. The first person to greet us was my best friend Scorpius Malfoy. It was a big surprise for everyone when Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor back in first year especially for his parents who took some time to come to term with the news but they did eventually. I remember the first time I spoke to him in our dormitories that same evening.

_Flashback_

_The 5 boys were settling in to their new dormitory. Albus was looking around at his new dorm mates first there was Patrick Finnigan and his best friend Ryan Thomas whose dads were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who Albus knew were both good friends of his own father. Then there was Joseph Wilkins who seemed quite quiet to Albus and lastly Scorpius Malfoy. The boy in question had white blonde locks that were slicked back and had a pale pointed face, everything about him screamed pure blood but Albus could tell from his eyes that he wasn't the pretentious sort that everyone would assume him to be. They were grey but Albus could see a glint of mischief in them and it was for this reason Albus decided to talk to him._

_"Hey I'm Albus Severus Potter but you can call me Al" I said as I struck out my hand. Scorpius took it tentatively._

_"Erm Hi I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and you can call me Scor if you want" he said as he let go of my hand and went back to his bed. As we were getting in bed a voice piped up from the other end of the room._

_"Hey I'm Joseph but I'd much prefer you call me Joe, this is all totally new to me none of my parents are magic, I was so surprised when I got my letter so were my parents, Hagrid came to my house to explain everything to us." Joe said in all one sentence without taking a breath._

_This outburst was met with silence from everyone who were just plain shocked until I came to my senses and replied to him._

_"Hey Joe, I'm Al" I said tiredly and with that I closed my curtains around my bed and went to sleep with everyone else._

_End of Flashback_

Back to present day I was giving Scorpius a man hug, he had changed a lot since first year he was now quite tall about the same height as me at 5ft 9inches and he was quite muscular with broad shoulders but then again he was the Gryffindor beater. His hair was still slicked back like from first year but now it was also slightly messy to. He also had a fan base but not as substantial as James' girls seemed to look at him as the badboy type.

I looked around the rest of the room and saw Joe sitting in the corner reading a book and then opposite him was Rose's best friend Samantha White who preferred Sam. She had changed a lot as well, she had cut her black hair into a bob so it now framed her face and she wasn't wearing the glasses that she always used to wear, she also was looking quite tanned. Having lifted my trunk onto the rail I sat down opposite Scorpius with Rose sitting next to Sam.

" So how was everyone's summer?" I asked looking around at the group.

" Mine was great my family and I went to Greece and it was beautiful there were so many hot guys there" Sam said and quickly turned to Rose most likely to talk about said guys. Joe looked relatively annoyed about this but nonetheless turned back to his book, I made a mental note to ask him about this later. I turned back to Scor who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Same as usual at the manor, practised some quidditch, ate food, father held some parties for the ministry it was fine" Scorpius told me, he then turned to Joe.

"Yo Joe" he said smirking when Joe looked up irritated "How was your summer?"

"It was good, we visited some family in America, went sightseeing I learnt loads about their wizarding history." Joe was a muggle-born and loved to learn more about magic even if it was about wizard history. At this point Rose stood up and looked at me.

" Al it's time for the prefects meeting" she said obviously excited about it. I groaned and stood up with her already regretting being made prefect. As we left I saw Scor smirk at me as if saying 'have fun'. As Rose and I walked down towards the prefect carriage I bought up Joe and Sam.

" Rosie did you see the look Joe gave Sam when she was talking about those Greek guys?" I knew Rosie must have she was very observant.

" Yeah I did actually he looked kind of jealous which I guess is a good thing" she said to me as I looked incredulously at her.

"How is that a good thing! If anything it's a bad thing?" I retorted back to her. She just smirked at me.

" Al you are so dense sometimes, it's clear that Joe likes Sam which is a good thing because Sam has had a crush on him since second year which means that hopefully they'll start going out, duhh" she explained to me as if I was 3 years old", I was just about to protest about how I'm not dense when we arrived at the prefect carriage.

As we walked in I noticed a girl sitting near the door of the compartment and stopped dead, she was beautiful. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and had on a white crop top and dark blue converse. Her hair was long and wavy and she currently had it pulled around one shoulder, it was a light brown that was nearly blonde but it was her eyes that got my attention they were a clear blue that had a spark of curiosity about them as she looked up at me. Rose quickly pushed me into a seat and saved me from further embarrassment as I had been quite obviously staring at her, the whole compartment including the girl were now staring at me and as hard as I tried I couldn't stop the blush rising to my cheeks.

The new head boy cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention off of me and started droning on about schedules and rounds and so on, I was paying next to no attention just waiting for the end so that I could leave and put this humiliating ordeal behind me. Finally the head girl concluded the meeting informing us that we had to patrol the train every now and then to stop any bad behaviour. As soon as she was done I practically ran out of the compartment with Rose following closely behind.

"Al! What the hell was that all about? You were full on staring at that girl for a good minute and a half" she called as she grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"What was her name? The girl why haven't I seen her before? I demanded, Rose looked at me strangely before replying.

" Her name is Clara, Clara Morris and I have no idea why you haven't seen her before because we've had a fair amount of classes with her over the last 5 years, and she's in Ravenclaw" she added correctly anticipating my next question. " Now will you please answer my questions".

" I..I don't know what that was I mean.. she was just there and.. erm well she's gorgeous and it just threw me" I said sheepishly not looking at her as I answered. Then I heard laughter and looked up angrily to see Rose in tears looking at me. I huffed.

"Oi stop laughing at me, it's not funny" I said as I crossed my arms defensively.

"oh..my..god" Rose said between laughs " your face is as red as the Weasley hair it's brilliant, I wish I had a camera". I huffed again and stormed off back to our compartment with Rose behind me and I immediately regretted it. Joe and Sam were standing shouting at each other furiously with Scorpius in between them trying to play the peace keeper and by the looks of it doing a very bad job of it.

"Whoa, hold on a minute whats going on in here?" Rose shouted over the squabbling pair and before she could get a reply off Scorpius, Sam had already grabbed her trunk and was storming out the door we just came through. Rose looked helplessly at Joe and Scorpius before following her best friend out the door.

"What the fuck was all that about" I asked the two of them.

* * *

_Rose P.O.V_

I followed Sam to the other end of the train until she finally stopped at the very last compartment and flew into it crying her eyes out, I quickly ran in after her and locked the door and did a hasty _Muffliato _so that no one would hear Sam. I then turned to see Sam lying across the seats sobbing and knelt down in front of her.

"Sam sweetie, tell me what happened" I said gently as I pried her hands away from her face, she hiccoughed and slowly gained control of herself before opening her eyes and looking at me.

"He was talking to Scor about his holiday about all the girls he had met and snogged and who knows what else, he was being really crude and he kept giving me these sly looks so I called him on it. I told him to stop being so vulgar and to shut up and he got really pissy and started shouting at me saying all this horrible stuff about how I should stay out of it and then he said I was just being jealous, and I snapped and it just became this huge fight. I can't even remember half the stuff that was said! He just makes me so angry sometimes but I can't stop myself liking him and it's just so overwhelming!" she said before dissolving into more tears. I was taken aback by her mini outburst and it took me some time to digest before I replied to her.

"Sam it's not your fault that he was being a prat, he was clearly trying to make you jealous you should have just ignored him. You know he's not really like that so just try and push this aside I'm sure the guys are giving him a good talking to..okay? She nodded and sat up.

"Can we stay here for the rest of the ride please" she asked quietly and I told her we could there was nothing to gain from going back. So we settled ourselves into our seats and passed the rest of the ride away chatting about random things, by the time we had arrived at Hogwarts Sam was much more relaxed as we collected our stuff up to get off the train.

* * *

_Albus P.O.V_

Joe refused to talk for the rest of the ride and just stared moodily through the window. I had looked at Scor for information but he had just shrugged. I knew what he meant though through the years we had learned that Joe would talk to them when he was ready, so we just waited patiently until that time came Scor and I spent the majority of the journey talking quidditch. We had just finished changing into our robes when we arrived at Hogsmeade station, I grabbed my owl Thatch and we piled off the train towards the carriages. We managed to grab one of the first ones and as we set off Joe decided it was time to explain to us what had happened, of course Scor knew more than me but we still had no idea why this had all happened.

" I like Sam" Joe said bluntly, it was one of the things I liked about him there was no beating around the bush he just came out and said what was on his mind.

Scor looked completely surprised and but seeing as Rose had already explained everything to me I just sat quietly waiting for Joe to continue.

" I don't know what I was doing, but when I heard her talk about those Greek guys from her holiday I got really angry so I tried to make her jealous by telling Scor about all these girls from my holiday and she started shouting at me for being a pig and it just got out of control" he finished lamely.

" Talk about sexual tension" Scor said jokingly nodding in understanding but I wasn't particularly pleased.

"Merlin Joe you went about that in the completely wrong way you idiot, you need to apologise to Sam as soon as possible for being a massive cock." I said frankly Joe just looked at me resignedly knowing that he was going to have to. Al was always the voice of reason. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride and as we got off I couldn't suppress my excitement as I looked up at the castle. We were back.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: The Sorting hats song is the same one from Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone as there was no way I would have been able to write my own. **

_Albus P.O.V_

We met up with Patrick and Ryan in the entrance hall and walked in to the great hall together, as we sat down I saw Rosie and Sam sit down at the other end of the table as far from us as possible. I gave Joe a significant look.

"Go now the sooner you do it the better" I told him, he looked down the table where they were sitting and sighed, and then he got up and made his way over to them. I looked around and saw Patrick and Ryan looking at me with confused looks.

"He and Sam had a fight on the train, he's going to apologise." I clarified, they nodded and were about to start talking when the doors to the Great hall opened revealing the new first years. They looked shit scared as they walked up to the front of the hall just as Professor Longbottom sat down the familiar 3 legged stool with the Sorting Hat sitting atop it. The first years were eyeing the hat apprehensively when the rip opened and started singing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished its song to applause from all the older students and the teachers, while the group of first years just seemed more scared than they were before. I noticed just how small they really were and wondered if I was that tiny when I was 11, I was once again pulled from my thoughts when Professor Longbottom started speaking.

"When I call your name you will come forward and put the hat on and the hat while decide which house you are most suited for. Grey, Bailey" he called and a small black girl walked timidly towards the stool, Professor Longbottom put the hat on her head and it dropped over her eyes. After some deliberation the hat shouted "Gryffindor". Cheers erupted from our table as we all started clapping her as Bailey Grey walked towards us a smile on her face.

"Nott, Gabriel" Professor Longbottom called. I looked up interestedly at this, wondering if this boy was about to join his brother in Slytherin. The boy Gabriel seemed to be having a fierce debate with the hat before suddenly "Gryffindor". There was silence before slowly Scor and I started clapping and then eventually the rest of the house joined in. Gabriel walked towards us slowly almost disbelievingly and took a seat, I looked at the Slytherin table to where Gabriel's brother was sitting and saw that he looked absolutely furious giving his brother evils along with the rest of the table.

I zoned out after that and looked down the table to where Joe, Sam and Rosie were sitting, from what I could see everything looked better. Joe and Sam were conversing quietly and Rose was giving her undivided attention to the hat. Next to Rose was Fred who was sitting next to James. James was staring off at the Slytherin table, I followed his eyes and sure enough he was staring at Tara who was just like Rose watching the sorting unaware that my dear brother was gazing at her. As I was returning to the sorting I once again saw the girl from the train, Clara Morris that's what Rose said her name was. I was observing her and couldn't help but notice that she really was very pretty; she too was watching the sorting but suddenly she moved and was staring right back at me, that same spark of curiosity in her eyes as I quickly looked down at my plate.

At that moment Headmistress McGonagall stood up to address the students. I couldn't believe she was still headmistress though there were rumours that she may be retiring it was comforting to once again see her at the centre of the teachers table.

"I only have two words to say to you all, Dig in!" and just like that all the food appeared in front of us. Joe had re-joined us with a smile on his face and at our questioning looks gave a single smile and said "all is forgiven" and with that started piling food onto his plate and we all took the hint and followed his lead. I quickly lunged for the plate of steaks and took one while also grabbing a few potatoes and some veg, it was widely known among Gryffindor house that steak was my absolute favourite food to have for dinner. I loaded my plate then finished with some gravy and dug in. I had missed the house elves cooking so much there was nothing like it, of course Grandma Weasleys food was a very close contender. As I ate I looked up and saw Professor Hagrid waving at me enthusiastically, I returned the wave smiling. Professor Hagrid was getting on now but refused to retire, Hogwarts was his home and he would never leave it voluntarily and he still had Grawp his giant brother to help him out when he couldn't do it. His once dark black beard was now nearly completely grey but his eyes still held that warmth that made him seem so welcoming. Hagrid was in truth one of my greatest friends like he is to my dad, I visit him once a week with Scor and Joe and sometimes Rose, and I am one of the only people that genuinely like his famous rock cakes unlike everyone else.

I continued gazing along the teachers table until I reached Professor Longbottom sitting next to McGonagall in deep conversation; he was the Herbology professor and also head of Gryffindor as well as Deputy Headmaster. He was married to the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron Hannah Abbott now Longbottom and they had two kids Frank and Alice. Alice was a third year in Hufflepuff while Frank was a sixth year with James in Gryffindor. I looked past Professor Longbottom to where the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor usually sat and with a jolt of recognition saw my eldest brother Teddy Lupin. Of course he wasn't really my brother but he might as well as been. He didn't tell us he had gotten a new job let alone as our new professor after all he had just finished Auror training a few months before. He was sitting talking to Professor Flitwick, his hair in his signature electric blue and he was laughing at something Fltwick had said, I noticed some of the female students seemed to be gazing at him which just made me feel ill as I pushed my plate away.

Dessert had just appeared and I grabbed some treacle tart with some vanilla ice cream and started devouring it.

"Eww Al, show some manners" Lily complained from where she was sitting next to Hugo. I smirked at her and opened my mouth wide as she squealed and turned away clearly disgusted at my antics while Scor next to me just burst out laughing.

"Nice one Al" Scor said effectively spraying Joe with the food that had been in his mouth.

"Gross dude, say it don't spray it" Joe said grinning as I promptly burst into more laughter getting some weird looks from the new Gryffindor's as I did so. Headmistress McGonagall stood up once again and the laughter died down as she started with the usual announcements.

"Now that we are all fed I have some announcements, firstly I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Teddy Lupin." There was huge applause at this mainly from the Gryffindor table but pretty much all the girls in the other houses clapped as well. Teddy stood up and waved at everyone before sitting back down giving me, James and Lily a quick wink while doing so.

"Yes, Yes, I'm sure you'll all make Professor Lupin feel very at home here. Now moving on the forbidden forest is just that forbidden, so anyone caught there without the permission of a teacher will be punished" at this her eyes did a quick glance at James and Fred who just laughed and winked at her, which to my surprise she smiled at.

"And lastly Mr Filch wold like me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors and anyone caught with any sort of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes will be punished accordingly for the full list of banned products please feel free to look at the notice on his office door at your own leisure. Now Goodnight to you all."

With that the sound of benches scraping could be heard all around the hall as students got up to leave for their dormitories. I however had a job to do and that was to get all the first year students and take them up to the tower. So as I stood up I looked around for Rose and already saw her gathering the first years so I walked up to her.

"Hi Everyone I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter we are the fifth year prefects so if you ever need anything don't fail to come up to either of us and ask, now follow us and we will take you to Gryffindor tower." And we were off the first years following close behind.

"The stairs tend to move a bit to confuse you but you will get used to it and there are also some trick steps that you need to watch out for." I told them, and just as I said this a small boy fell into one and I quickly went over to pull him out and make sure he was alright, with that done we went on our way until we reached the fat lady. Rose then turned to the first years.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor tower to get in all you need is the password which is Dumbledore but be aware it does change so don't forget to check the notice board" she said kindly and led then through into the common room. At this point all I wanted to do was go join Scor and Joe by the fireplace which looked so welcoming but alas Rose kept me rooted to the spot.

"Yeah so this is the common room, girls you're on the left boys you're on the right just go up the stairs till you come to a door that says first years, all your stuff should already be there. Goodnight" and with that I trudged over to my armchair and collapsed into it leaving Rose to answer any remaining questions.

"Merlin's saggy balls, I already hate being a prefect" I muttered to my friends, they all just laughed at me.

"Just wait till you have to go on rounds you never know you might get to do it with Clara" I jumped out of my seat as Rose came up from behind me smirking. I looked away from her but in doing so was now facing Joe and Scor who had both perked up considerably after hearing about Clara.

"Does little Albus Severus have a crush" Joe said in a baby voice an evil grin on his face.

"Does Albie want to take her to a broom cupboard" Scor said and him and Joe simultaneously burst out into laughter. Rose looked affronted.

"Scorps don't be so rude about her, there's no need for it" she said angrily, but Scor clearly didn't hear her cause him and Joe were now rolling around the floor in a new fit of giggles saying something that sounded a lot like Clarbus. Rose stalked off up to her dormitory leaving us behind as I kicked both my supposed best friends and then went up to our dorm to get ready for bed. It seemed Patrick and Ryan were already asleep. They came in a few minutes after but before they could say anything I turned around and jinxed them both.

"That's for being prats you idiots and if you ever want to see the invisibility cloak again let alone use it you will not say another word about Clara tonight. I huffed as I got into bed. They both snorted at my threat because they knew I'd never follow through but nonetheless both got into their own beds silently. I turned out the rest of the lights and mumbled goodnight before closing my eyes and going to sleep, a certain blue eyed girl ever present in my mind.

_Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room_

The Slytherin common room was looking dark and dreary as a group of student all settled around the fireplace. They were all looking at one person who was standing in the centre.

"Alright listen up, it's time we made a stand against all the mudblood lovers, we've let this façade go on long enough. It's time for revenge. Revenge on the people who ruined our family's reputation and in some of our cases put our family members in Azkaban prison. We are going to show them that Slytherin is still the noblest house of them all, our aim is purification, we are going to rid this school of those unworthy and anyone else who gets in our way!" This speech was met with cheers and laughter at the thought that finally they were going to avenge their families after years of waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Albus P.O.V_

I woke up at 6 the next morning to go on my usual run with James; we had started this when I joined the quidditch team as seeker in my second year. I had inherited dads' skill as a seeker whereas Lily was a chaser and a good one with all the help mum had given her in the past. James was the Gryffindor keeper, we were all surprised when he told us because we had assumed he would be a chaser. So in my second year I had started going running with James in the hope that it would prepare me for the up and coming quidditch season and this year was no different especially with James as captain after his first year of being captain last year, I was very glad that I had been prepared because James was a maniac when it came to training. I found James in the common room tying his shoe laces.

"Hey James, you ready to go" I questioned.

"Yeah we just need to wait for someone" he replied I was just about to ask who when Lily came down the stairs from the girls dormitories smiling at us.

"Hey bros, are we gonna get going or are we going to sit around here like a bunch of pansies" she asked us, a huge smirk on her face.

"Lils I didn't know you were joining us this year, you trying to get rid of that last bit if baby weight" I teased, rustling her hair. She gave me a very irritated look as she quickly re-did her hair and then proceeded to punch me in the arm.

"Ow Lils that hurt, who's been giving you muggle duelling lessons?" I asked while rubbing my arm.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she answered mischievously before rushing out of the portrait hole. I turned to look at James but he just shrugged at me and followed her out. I trailed after him and we soon caught up with Lily on the first floor. We processed down onto the grounds, where we started warming up and after 5 minutes we set off doing a couple of laps around the lake.

An hour later we were all lying on the bank by the lake completely exhausted although James seemed to be doing better than me and Lily. After catching our breaths we went inside and walked into the Great hall for breakfast. Not many students were up at this time so we got first pickings at all the best food, we ate quietly for a bit when I noticed a group of Slytherins sitting closely together clearly discussing something.

"Oi James, look at the Slytherin table, do they look a bit suspicious to you?" I asked quietly, nodding my head in their direction. James and Lily both looked subtlety over at the Slytherin table before settling their gaze back on me.

"You're right Al, I'll keep an eye on them with the map and tell you if I notice any funny business" James said before grabbing second helpings of the waffles. Now the map you may be wondering is none other than the Marauders Map created by our grandfather James Potter the first and his three best friends; Sirius Black dads godfather, Remus Lupin Teddy's father and lastly Peter Pettigrew. It's a map of Hogwarts that shows everything and everyone and can come in quite handy when you're doing something you shouldn't be. In James's case pranking with Fred, he nicked it from dads study drawer back in second year but I think dad knows he has it. I don't tend to use it much as I have dads' old invisibility cloak which was just as reliable as the map.

"They are looking a bit odd aren't they, maybe their planning something" Lily suggested just as she was finishing her pancakes and got up to leave the table,

"Right I'm going for a shower because unlike you two I care about hygiene, so catch up with you later" and with that she flounced off out of the hall, I watched her go and just as she went through the oak doors Clara Morris came through it by herself and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. I watched her go and continued to watch her when Scor and Joe sat down on either side of me with identical smirks.

"Al you're looking a little distracted are you feeling alright" Scor asked innocently, I turned to glare at him when Joe chipped in.

"Oh look Scor, it's the nargles I can see them making his brain go fuzzy" Joe put in which earned a few laughs from people sitting around us.

"No no Joe, I think the answer is a certain young woman sitting at the Ravenclaw table" Scor said knowingly and then him and Joe started making kissing noises at me.

"Would you two knock it off or do I need to remind you about your own loves lives hmm? How about you Joe? Spoken to Sam today? And you any girl on your radar that you'd like to share with the group" I asked Scor, and to my utmost surprise I noticed a tint of pink rise on his cheeks.

"Oh my Merlin, there is!" I exclaimed jumping up and pointing my finger accusingly at him. Before he could reply, two new arrivals sat down.

"There is what Albus?" Rose asked as she sat down and started her breakfast. I looked at her and then at Scor and saw him determinedly eating his cereal not looking at anyone.

"Erm nothing you need to worry about Rose, just guy stuff" I finished lamely as I sat down and waited for the timetables to be passed out. Rose looked at me strangely before muttering to Sam "boys" and continuing on with her meal. Sam said good morning to everyone before she too started her breakfast. I then gave Scor a significant look that clearly stated 'we'll talk later'. At that moment the mail arrived. My owl Thatch flew down towards me with a small package which no doubt held anything I had left at home. He landed softly and started drinking my orange juice as I untied the package from him. Thatch was a pure black owl with small white specks on his wings. He was a very strong owl and I had loved him the minute I saw him. As he flew off to the owlery for a well-deserved break I opened the package and found an assortment of underwear and socks as well as the odd shirt, on top of all that was some of Grandma Weasleys home-made fudge which I shared out with my friends.

I was chewing on my last bit of fudge when Professor Longbottom made his way over to us and handed out our schedules. I took mine interestedly and gazed at it.

"Yes, I've got a great day today, DADA with the Ravenclaws and then Charms with the Slytherins, double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff and lastly Ancient Runes with the Ravenclaws again. That's Teddy, Flitwick, McGonagall and Macmillan. Thank you Merlin" I exclaimed to everyone around me. Scor and Joe both looked quite happy, we were all taking the same courses except I was also taking Ancient Runes. Joe wanted to be a hit wizard, Scor wanted to be an Auror, but I wanted to be a Curse Breaker like Uncle Bill. I didn't want to be the same as Dad like everyone expected to be and I didn't quite fancy the high death risk, and I had loved listening to Uncle Bill talk about his experiences all over the world. Scor however thought that being an Auror was the best thing for him. He saw it as the ultimate way to show people that he wasn't like his father of grandfather. Though admittedly Draco had improved a lot mainly thanks to his wife Astoria, he now worked with potions creating them and coming up with antidotes. Joe just thought that being a hit wizard would be cool and it didn't require as much training as becoming an Auror did.

Sam wanted to be a healer, she was excellent at Potions whereas Rose was still undecided but I think she will end up doing something similar to her mum in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It just seemed to suit her. Once everyone had finished we got up and headed to the DADA classroom for the first lesson of the year, I was looking forward to this lesson as DADA was my best subject but that was probably thanks to who my dad was. We walked into the classroom and Scor, Joe and I made are way to the middle row of desks whereas Rose and Sam made their way to the front row. I looked around the room to see who else was already there and saw most of the Ravenclaws had already arrived which included to my delight Clara. I had no idea what I was going do about these feelings but I was not ready to go up to her after the train incident. I shook my head and looked towards the front of the room where Teddy had now appeared from his office. He looked around smiling at us his hair its usual electric blue and started doing the register and when he was done he took out his wand and with a quick swish moved all the desks and our bags to the side of the room.

"Good morning everyone, I am Professor Lupin but feel free to call me Teddy and I shall be your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for the foreseeable future. Today is going be a practical lesson so I can see what stages you are all at. I am going to call two of you to the middle and you will duel. I want no spells that can cause serious damage but we shouldn't have to worry about that as none of you are Slytherins" he said with a quick wink at us, earning a round of laughs and some sighs from the girls in the room. "Okay Albus and Scorpius front and centre".

I walked to the middle with Scorpius and we both bowed to each other. Scorpius smirking at me as he did so.

"Alright are you both ready? Okay on the count of three. One..Two..Three" Teddy instructed.

As soon as Teddy said three I shouted _Protego_ and just in time as Scorpius' stunner was deflected away. I tried the knock back jinx next but Scorpius dived out the way while producing a shield intercepting the disarming spell I had sent a second after. As Scorpius got up he shot a full-body bind at me followed quickly by another stunner, I blocked the first and dove away at the last minute from the stunner, thank Merlin for my quick reflexes as I quickly left back to my feet.

"Avis" I shouted as little birds appeared from my wand, Scorpius seemed momentarily surprised at my choice of spell and that was all I needed. "Oppugno" the birds started dive bombing him attacking him madly and as Scorpius tried to fight them off I cast a quick _Expelliarmus _and caught his wand deftly in my left hand. I then vanished the birds before they could cause too much damage and threw Scor back his wand. I smiled at him smugly as the class burst into applause and Teddy awarded us 20 points each for excellent duelling. As we sat back down and Teddy called up the next pair Scor punched me in the arm.

"Ow! Why is everyone punching me today" I exclaimed looking at him

"Good duel mate" he said grudgingly and I laughed at the look at his face which caused him to punch me again. That shut me up. For the rest of the lesson we watched our classmates duel. Rose beat Sam quite easily but duelling wasn't really Sam's thing. We then watched as Joe easily beat some Ravenclaw dude, I think his name was George Corner. Lastly I watched as Clara took on one of her Ravenclaw friends and bested her just as easily as Rose did Sam. She was incredibly, the look of pure concentration on her face had me astounded as I observed her. With her duel won Teddy called an end to the class and announced that he wouldn't be setting homework today earned a cheer from the class. As people were filing out I quickly went up to Teddy to congratulate him on his first lesson before heading to Charms.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and I was finally on my way to the last lesson of the day Ancient Runes. It was a key subject for me as it was needed to become a Curse Breaker and I was naturally quite good at it. This was the only lesson that Scor and Joe didn't do with me so I entered the classroom by myself and made my way to my usual desk and sat down. It was a relatively small class with only 10 of us but I found that a nice change of pace. Professor Macmillan was already there waiting for all of us. He was an old school friend of my dad's and was the Head of Hufflepuff house.

"Hello everyone nice to see you all again, I've decided that this year we will be doing a project in pairs, each week I will give you a set of translations to work on and they will get harder as the year progresses. Each translation is a riddle that you will need to work out. You then need to write up a little information on the answers that you get. Does everyone understand?" Macmillan asked as a chorus of yes's were heard through the class. "Okay then the pairs will be as follows".

"Chang and Smith, Boot and Wilkinson, Green and Corner, Mclaggen and Roberts and finally Morris and Potter". I looked up when I heard my name, I didn't realise Clara was in this class shit shit shit, okay calm down Al just act natural, I thought mentally giving myself a pep talk. I got up and made my way over to Clara who was sitting at the front and gave her a small smile as I sat down.

"Hey I'm Albus Potter but everyone calls me Al" I said politely sticking out me hand as she took it. As soon as her hand touched mine I felt this tingle go right up my arm and it took all my will power not to jerk my hand away.

"I know who you are Al don't worry" she said laughing at me "I'm Clara Morris". She added as she shook my hand and let go. I was just going to reply when Professor Macmillan came over and handed us our runes.

"Here you go Al, Clara you have the rest of the lesson to make a start" and with that he walked up to the next pair. He wasn't joking when he said they were going to be hard, the paper in front of me looked like a mess of scribbles, and I dreaded to think what the next ones would look like if this was only the first.

"Well I guess we should make a start" I said to her and she nodded and for half an hour we did nothing but work only talking about the runes. We were more than half way through it when I decided to talk to her.

"Sooo…why did you take Ancient Runes? I asked trying to sound casual as she looked up at me smiling mischievously.

"I took it because you did Al" she said winking at me. I spluttered trying to think of how to respond but before I could she started laughing at me again.

"Oh Merlin Al, I was kidding", she said still laughing at me quietly, her eyes had that same spark in them as she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"That wasn't very nice Clara you nearly gave me a heart attack" I said smiling at her, she just smirked at me teasingly.

"Oh no we wouldn't want that now would we" she said looking at me and as our eyes locked I felt this warmth in the pit of my stomach but anything could go further Professor Macmillan called out signalling the end of the class. I jumped up flustered and gathered my things with a quick bye to Clara I walked out of the classroom and headed to the Great hall for dinner.

_Clara P.O.V_

I followed Albus out slowly lost in my thoughts as I made my way to dinner. It felt so different to talk to him, he wasn't the same as most of the guys I knew, there was just something about him and I couldn't figure out what it was. It was weird not knowing what it was I had a habit of always needing to know everything, I guess that comes with being a Ravenclaw but there was just something that stumped me about him. I sat down in deep thought at the Ravenclaw table watching Albus as he interacted with his friends. Truth be told I'd always had a slight crush on him since first year and it wasn't because of who his parents were it had nothing to do with them. I just thought he was quite cute and through the years he had changed so dramatically from that cute little boy from first year. Now he was just plain hot, no one could deny it. Years of quidditch had given him a great lean body, and his hair always had that unruly look like he'd just gotten out of bed. But it was his eyes that I loved. His green eyes just always seemed to be filled with laughter and I couldn't help but get lost in them. The best thing was that he had no clue just how handsome he really was. So many girls loved him but he never noticed. I was snapped from my thoughts when my best friend sat down next to me. Anna Baxter was a muggle born, we'd met on the train in first year and had been inseparable ever since I was so happy when she was sorted into Ravenclaw with me.

"Whats up Clara?" she asked inquisitively as she started dishing her plate with shepherd's pie.

"Nothing just thinking" I said trying to sound natural as I too started serving myself shepherd's pie.

"Thinking about what? or should I say who?" she said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I sighed of course she'd seen me staring I had practically spaced out.

"Fine I was thinking about Albus, he's my partner in a project for Ancient Runes." I told her.

"I bet you'd like him to be your partner in other things too she said winking at me". I blushed bright red and turned my head to her.

"Gosh Anna you are so rude sometimes" I said to her half annoyed.

"I prefer to think of myself as witty actually" she said smirking at me knowing that I wasn't really annoyed at her.

"More like dim witted" I said quietly returning to my meal.

"Ouch someone's being a bit sassy this evening aren't they? She said chuckling at me as I laughed with her.

"Oh shut up and eat" I said flicking a pea at her.

We left soon after that for our dormitory chatting about how are days had been. When we got to the common room we started on our Potions homework and when that was done around 11 we went to bed. As I got into bed my mind drifted back to Albus and our Ancient Runes lesson and I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Albus P.O.V_

I woke up the next morning for my usual run with Lily and James before I headed back inside to have a shower and then went down to breakfast. As I walked into the Great hall I smiled at Clara before sitting down next to Scor and proceeded to serve myself some cereal. It looked like I missed the mail as Rose was already reading her Daily Prophet.

"Anything new today Rosie?"

"Nope just the usual, I don't know why I still have a subscription for this" she said throwing the newspaper to the side and picking up her spoon.

"For the funny pages" Scor put in helpfully earning a frown from Rose. While Sam laughed and Rose turned her glare to her best friend.

"What Rose it was funny" she said teasingly oblivious to Rose's expression. Rose huffed and went back to her food. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see James behind me.

"Quidditch trials are today after lessons so be down at the pitch early" he told me.

"But James it's only the second day of the school year why do you need to do it so early?" I said thinking of all the homework I had to do.

"Because we need to practise and the sooner the better" he replied with that manic gleam in his eyes. "And if you wanna be on the team again little bro, you're going to have to be there." And with that he wandered out of the hall with Fred.

"Damn we're going to be up all night doing homework because of this" I said looking at Scor who was wearing the same scandalized look that I probably had to.

"Well it doesn't matter right now, what does is that if we don't leave now we're going to be late for potions" Rose said as she stood up followed by the rest of us.

"Ahh every the studious one aren't you Rosie" Scor teased, but Rose just gave him a withering look and set off Scor and I following close behind leaving Sam and Joe to talk quietly with each other as we made our way to the dungeons. We arrived early and were waiting outside patiently when Blake Nott walked past with Julie Parkinson and Gary Bulstrode. He shoved into Joe as he went by.

"Mudblood" he hissed at him. That one word was all it took for Scor and I to pull our wands out and point them at him while Rose and Sam did their best to restrain Joe whose face was etched with fury.

"Say that again" Scor dared him keeping his wand trained on his face. I had my wand pointed at Parkinson and Bulstrode who had both pulled out theirs.

He was just about to say something when Professor Zabini walked out of the potions classroom.

"Put your wands away this instant that'll be 10 points off for the two of you" he said smugly before turning on his heel back into the classroom. Nott laughed and followed Professor Zabini into the classroom along with Parkinson and Bulstrode. I was fuming! How dare he take points from us when they had wands out as well, what a little shit. I walked into the classroom slowly with everyone else and sat down. I noticed Sam give Joe's hand a small squeeze before going to sit with Rose. Professor Zabini was head of Slytherin and as was the custom was a biased little scumbag always taking points of the Gryffindors for the tiniest things while giving the Slytherins loads. His son Troy was in James's year and him and James had had frequent duels over their school years. I eyed him angrily as I waited for him to start.

"Today you will start brewing polyjoice potion which takes a month to make, the instructions are on page 34 of your books, begin" and that was all he said till the end of the lesson when he came round peering into peoples potions. He walked up to all the Slytherins potions giving each student 5 points and then turned to look at the Gryffindors work.

"Hmm, not a far as I would have liked, were you even trying this lesson? 5 points from the both of you" and with that he moved away from us and onto Rose and Sam's potion, he gave it one look before walking away obviously finding nothing to criticize about it but then again Sam was the best in our year.

"You will continue next lesson goodbye" and with that we all scrambled our stuff together before rushing out of the room.

The day passed slowly after that and I was just wishing for last lesson to be over so I could go down the pitch and fly around. Flying was the best thing to do to get rid of stress. So as soon as Charms finished me and Scor flew out of the classroom and practically sprinted down to the quidditch pitch to get ready. When we got their James and Fred were already there setting out the equipment. Once Scor and I were ready we went to stand by James and Fred. Scor struck up a conversation with Fred his fellow beating partner as I went to talk to James.

"So what's the plan I don't fancy being here too long" I asked as the first few people started to show up.

"Well we only need one chaser after Dom graduated last year so it shouldn't take too long" he said absentmindedly as he went through his notes. Dom was none other than our cousin Dominque Weasley daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour. She left last year and has gone off to work with dragons in Romania with Uncle Charlie. She was an excellent chaser and she was going to be very hard to replace. Soon after Lily and Ollie came up to us. Oliver Wood Jr was one of our chasers with Lily and was in his 7th year. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes and was considered quite the catch among students, his father was none other than Oliver Wood one of Puddlemore United's most loved keepers and now manager and his mum was Katie Bell who like my mum had been a quidditch player but stopped when she got pregnant with Ollie.

"Hey Al, how have you been? Ollie asked me as he clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good good can't complain what about you, last year of Hogwarts how does it feel? I asked him

"It feels old mate, I'm going to be off in the real world soon who knows how I'll cope" he said jokingly before falling silent as James had called for everyone's attention.

"Right everyone as we all know the Gryffindor quidditch team is in need of a new chaser so anyone here who isn't one can bugger off and that also includes any first years he said with a raised eyebrow, when three girls ran off giggling madly to each other. Even with them gone there was still at least 10 applicants left looking incredibly nervous.

"Okay everyone on your brooms and do a few laps around the pitch so I can assess your flying" James commanded as 10 brooms flew off into the air. This turned out to be a good start because at least half of them were very dodgy fliers and one even fell off only to be saved by James. These 5 were sent off the pitch by James who then continued with the try outs.

"Alright, you five are now going to get 5 shots against me and whoever scores the most gets the spot simple as that." He then turned away from the hopefuls to look at the group. "Fred, Scorp you're up take no mercy and Al I need you to keep score of how many goals each person gets" I nodded in reply and took the clipboard from his hand. Fred and Scor went up with their beaters bats with evil grins plastered onto their faces while James released the bludgers before he flew off to his posts and I started to send people up one by one to have their shots. When the last person finished James flew back down to us and we all huddled together to discuss.

"Well two of the five got 4 shots past you and they were Lorcan Scammander and Ben McLaggen" I told James who had his eyebrows furrowed like he did when I knew he was doing some serious thinking. He pushed his glasses back up his nose as they had been sliding down before he spoke up.

"Well what do you guys thinks? I mean Lorcan was the better flier but Mclaggen has more skill when he throws" he asked looking around at us.

"Pick Lorcan" Ollie said immediately "he would be a better team player and he avoided the bludgers much better than McLaggen did plus we can easily improve Lorcan's technique". There were murmurs of assent from Scor, Fred and I and we all turned to look at Lily.

"Fine yes I pick Lorcan as well" she said grudgingly. Her and Lorcan had had a few spats over the past. James positively beamed at us.

"Brilliant" he turned to look at the group "Sorry to you all but Lorcan Scammander is the new chaser, thanks for trying" he said smiling.

"Bullshit! I was ten times better than him" yelled Ben who looked furious. James turned to look at Ben his smile still there but there was anger in his eyes and I was surprised Ben didn't take a step back.

"It was a team decision and we choose Lorcan, so why don't you turn around like a good little boy while we start the team practise" he put an extra emphasis on team as Ben with one last glare at Lorcan turned and stalked off the pitch.

"Congrats Lorcan, now let's start our first team practise." James said excitedly. He then proceeded to make us run laps of the pitch then do some drills before calling it quits and hour and a half later. So rather than an actual practise it was just fitness.

I walked back to the castle with Scor by my side fully intending on having a shower when Rose came running out the castle towards us. Scor tensed next to me and I gave him a weird look just as Rose reached us.

"Al we have a prefects meeting in 5 minutes, we have to go" she said as she grabbed my arm. I looked helplessly back at Scor who was looking rather put out until Rose shouted bye to him and his face suddenly split into a grin. This was really starting to confuse me.

_Clara P.O.V_

I was sitting in the prefect's office waiting for the meeting to start, trying desperately to ignore my Ravenclaw counterpart Isaac James. Apparently he had some kind of crush on me according to Anna which made him even more annoying. He was currently yapping on about quidditch and I really couldn't care less. Don't get me wrong I love quidditch but I had never been very good on a broom so I tended to just watch from the stands. Anna was on the Ravenclaw team as a chaser and she was really good, it seemed to come naturally to her. At that moment Rose Weasley came through the door dragging a rather tired Albus Potter. I was momentarily distracted as I took in his full appearance, he had clearly just finished a quidditch practise and boy did he look good. He was in a tight black tee that showed off his muscles beautifully and his quidditch trousers, his hair more windswept then I'd ever seen it. He looked over at me and gave me that same shy smile he had on during our first Ancient Runes lesson before taking a seat next to Rose.

"Right everyone today we're going to assign you your partners for prefect patrol, these will be the people you will partner for the rest of the year, if you are unavailable to patrol then please make sure to swap with someone, we don't want anyone doing it by themselves. Am I understood?" said the head boy, to which people nodded.

"Okay so this is it" and then the head girl proceeded to rattle off the names on her list. I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name called.

"Morris you'll be with Potter and lastly Weasley you're with Jacobs, okay that's it everyone you may leave."

Oh my Merlin, I looked over at Albus and saw he was looking at me too. I gave him a quick smile and then because I was feeling reckless gave him a cheeky wink before leaving the office and running back to the Ravenclaw dormitories and knocking on the silver eagle doorknob.

_I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?_

Ohh this one was tricky, I loved this part of being a Ravenclaw I always found the riddles so satisfying. After a minute I figured it out.

"You're a candle" I said smiling as the door opened. I ran up the stairs to my dorm and found Anna eating her way through a box of chocolate frogs in her pjs. I snorted at seeing her appearance as she had chocolate all around her mouth.

"That was really ladylike" she scoffed at me stuffing her last chocolate frog in her mouth in one go.

"So is the way you're eating that chocolate frog but you don't see my complaining" I replied as I went to get ready for bed.

"So why did you rush in here if it wasn't to insult me" Anna asked raising her eyebrow at me. I'd always wanted to be able to do that and she knew this so she did it all the time to just rub it in.

"I have to patrol for the rest of the year with Albus Potter." I said before leaping into bed and in doing so hitting my head on the railing.

"Ouch" I shouted grabbing my head as Anna rolled around her bed laughing.

"Wow aren't you lucky Albus doesn't know how clumsy you are" she said snickering.

"He will by the end of the year" I said seriously before pulling my duvet around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I posted but I have been unbelievably busy with A-levels over this past year. I do intend on finishing this story but it may take a lot longer than i expected. Please bare with me I'm new to this.**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Albus P.O.V_

I woke up at 6 utterly exhausted, last night has been taxing. First we'd had quidditch practise and then I was rushed off for a prefects meeting which went on for ever, by the time I got back to the common room it was half 9 and I still had homework to do plus I still needed a shower. Eventually I finished all my homework and trudged up to my bed at 1 having absolutely no energy to have a shower, and fell asleep in my quidditch practise clothes. Now here I was having had 5 hours sleep having to go on my run with James and Lily. I left the warm comfort of my bed picked up my running shoes and tiptoed out of the room so as to not wake my dorm. When I got downstairs I sat by the fire and was putting on my shoes when James appeared followed a few minutes after by Lily.

"Bloody hell Al you look dead on your feet" James said surprised at my appearance "it's only the third day of school".

"Thanks James you look stunningly handsome as well" I replied scathingly as I got up and walked out the portrait hole with James and Lily following closely behind.

"Al when did you go to bed last night?" Lily asked concerned knowing I was never usually this grumpy.

"1 am" I said bluntly, rubbing my eyes to wake me up.

"Ohh little bro didn't get his beauty sleep and is now a cranky old lady" James teased smirking at me. I glared at him to which he just smiled at me and kept walking.

"I hate you"

"Love you too Albie"

After our run I felt a little bitter but still tired instead of going to breakfast with James and Lily though I went straight back to the common room to have a shower. I then went straight to Charms not having time for breakfast and hoping that Scor or Joe would have grabbed me something.

I plonked myself in between Scor and Joe just as Flitwick entered the room and took out the register.

"Here you go, thought you could use this" Scor whispered to me as he handed me some buttered toast.

"You are a lifesaver" I whispered back quickly devouring the bread before Flitwick noticed.

"Alright class today we will be starting with banishing charms, this is the opposite of the summoning charm you leant last year and is harder to perfect. The incantation is _Depulso_, I have provided you all with some cushions to start with. Off you go."

The lesson went by quickly I barely paid attention while I tried to banish my pillow which resulted in me hitting a few Slytherins and getting some dirty looks in the process. By the end of the lesson I had finally managed to banish a pillow into one of the boxes and feeling quite pleased with myself and to add to this Flitwick set us no homework.

We walked to the DADA classroom and took out our things ready for the lesson to begin. When Teddy walked in his hair was a jet black just like dads, this was apparently his second favourite colour after his customary electric blue.

"Good morning everyone, today we will be learning the stunning spell from last lessons antics I know some of you are already able to perform the spell" he said with a small wink at me and Scor "however to those of you who don't know it, The Stunning Spell, also known as a Stunner or Stupefying Charm is a charm that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects. The incantation is Stupefy and when said will cause a red light to burst from your wand. It is a very useful spell to know if you ever find yourself in a duel. I am going to pair you up so listen closely for your name."

I ended up being paired with some prat called Isaac James I think he was the other Ravenclaw prefect with Clara. He strutted towards me looking quite smug; he wouldn't look like that for long I thought to myself.

"Hey Albus I'm James, Isaac James. Ready for a beating?" he questioned smiling arrogantly at me.

"Always, not that I expect one" I replied before turning away and preparing myself to be stunned. He smirked at me before readying himself waiting for Teddy's command to begin.

"Alright everyone on the count of three you can all begin, One..Two..Three", shouts of Stupefy were heard throughout the classroom but it only worked for a select few as I watched Scor soar past me thanks to a successful spell from Rose. I, however was still standing completely conscious looking at Isaac with an eyebrow raised. He looked annoyed that he hadn't managed it and was still trying to produce the spell with some difficulty, and I thought Ravenclaws were meant to be good at this.

After several unsuccessful attempts in which Isaac's face became redder and redder it was time to swap. Isaac was now looking quite worried and was no doubt remembering the previous lesson when I had proven myself more than capable of producing the stunning charm.

"Right guys you can start when you're ready" instructed Teddy and once again the room was filled with bursts of red light from people around the room. I looked at Isaac with a very smug smile as I cast the spell.

"Stupefy" I said clearly and a jet of light hit him square in the chest causing him to be thrown back across the room and not wanting to be too mean, I conjured a mattress onto which he fell. I looked around the room as Teddy went to revive Isaac and saw that most of the class were doing quite well.

"That's enough everyone, it's obvious that some of you really know what you are doing, anyone who couldn't produce the spell I'd like you to practise for homework, and if you can do it then no homework" Teddy smiled.

_Clara P.O.V_

I was on my way to Ancient Runes thinking about our DADA lesson, I had only just got the hang of the spell near the end of the lesson much to Anna's displeasure. She only managed to produce it once but her aim had been awful and completely missed me. I was just turning a corner onto the stairs when I heard someone calling me. I turned around to see who it was but in doing so misplaced my foot on the step and started falling, but just before I hit the stairs I felt strong hands catch my waist and halt my fall. When I was lifted back up I came face to face with Albus.

"Are you alright" he asked, a look of concern in his green eyes as he quickly checked me over.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me" I said breathlessly, he was so close to me and his aroma was so overwhelming like a mix of broomsticks and spearmint and something else that I couldn't quite place. I was well aware that his hands were still on my waist and as if the thought just occurred to him as well he quickly removed his hands and stepped away.

He coughed covering the awkward moment.

"Erm I was just wondering if I could walk with you to Ancient Runes" he said embarrassedly while sweeping a hand through his hair making it messier than ever. I quickly recovered from my lapse and nodded to him.

"That would be lovely Al, but you didn't have to ask my permission" I said laughing slightly at his sheepish expression. We started walking up the stairs that lead to the Ancient Runes classroom. We walked silently a bit before I plucked up the courage to ask him something.

"Hey Al, when did you learn to do the Stunning spell? I mean you seem to do it so easily".

"Oh well I learnt in my third year, my dad taught it to Scorpius, Joe and I during the summer, we'd just decided what careers we wanted and spent a whole day begging him to teach us some good spells."

"That is cool, it must be nice to have having your dad teach you all that stuff, is there anything else he taught you" I questioned genuinely intrigued, he must be really good I thought to myself.

"Well, he taught us the basic defensive spells like _Protego _and such but also some really useful jinxes" he said fondly, he had this faraway look in his eye as if he imagining it all in his head. I sighed if only I could have memories like that I thought bitterly.

"So what about you, has your dad taught you anything" he asked smiling at me. I looked away quickly to shield my expression and said overly cheerfully.

"Oh look we're here" as we arrived outside the classroom and I quickly disappeared through the door, no doubt leaving a lightly confused Al at the door.

_Albus P.O.V_

I sat down next to Clara feeling a bit baffled at the abrupt end to our conversation. Maybe I said something to upset her I thought to myself as Professor Macmillan started handing out todays riddles and collecting every groups answers to the previous one. When he handed ours to us we immediately got to work trying to translate it. Clara clearly wasn't in the mood to talk so we worked silently for most of the lesson.

"What's wrong? Have I said something to upset you?" I asked her after I had had enough of the silence. She looked at me cautiously as if mulling over her response.

"I'd rather not talk about it thanks Al, but no you didn't do anything wrong" she said timidly offering me a small smile before turning back to the work, I was just about to respond when she cut me off.

"Hey Al, do you know what this rune is, I really can't understand it" she said pointing it out to me. I looked at the sheet and translated it for her, this is why we did well as partners because I was better at the translating then her but when we'd finish she was always the one who answered the riddle. It must be the Ravenclaw in her.

As class finished Clara said goodbye to me and reminded me not to forget that we had patrols that evening and walked off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower. I turned the opposite way and made my way towards the Gryffindor common room. I had a free now so I was going to finish off some homework seeing as I won't have time later if have to patrol.

"Dumbledore" I said to the fat lady, as she swung open I walked through and was just about to head to my favourite armchair by the fireplace when I noticed Gabriel Nott sitting by himself on the other side of the common room. He seemed upset so I figured I'd go and talk to him.

"Hey Gabriel" I said as I sat down opposite him, he had some work out in front of him and looked terrified when he looked up to see who was talking to him.

"Hi Albus" he all but whispered while simultaneously looking around the common room.

"How are you getting along here, have you made any friends" I asked him politely, hoping to make him a bit more comfortable.

"It' alright, my classes are really interesting, some people have been nice to me" he said shyly. I couldn't tell if he was being honest or not.

"I know it must be hard to make friends considering who your family are" I told him thinking of Scor and how quiet he used to be at the beginning of our first year.

"Yeah…kind of" he muttered, then almost as if he wasn't sure what to say next he suddenly said "not many people talk to me because of my brother."

I observed the boy in front of me, he seemed like a nice kid overall and he obviously wanted to feel a bit more accepted. I looked around the common room where I spotted one of the first year girls that I recognised from the sorting and then looked back at Gabriel, he'd gone back to his work obviously thinking he'd said to much. Suddenly I had an idea, I quickly found a scrap of paper and made it into a paper aeroplane, all my rustling must have peaked Gabriel's interest because he was now watching me avidly. I muttered a quick _wingardium leviosa _and pointed my wand at the girl. The plane flew over to her and hit her on the side of the head; she jumped and then looked around until she saw me waving her over. She trotted over looking a bit nervous before she was right in front of me.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Albus and this is my mate Gabriel" I told her indicating the both of us.

"Hello, I'm Amber" she said shyly looking at both of us probably wondering what the hell was going on, Gabriel seemed to have the same look on his face.

"Amber, that's a lovely name" I told her and she blushed, " now Gabriel here is a bit stuck on his homework and I was wondering if you could help him as unfortunately I'm a bit busy" I said subtlety winking at Gabriel who just looked dumbfounded.

"Sure I can help you if you want?" she said directing the question at Gabriel, who just nodded mutely. At this point Scor and Joe had just walked in with a bunch of food, having most likely just been to the kitchen and were looking at me questiongly. I smiled at them and started to pack up my stuff.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Amber but I must leave now, later Gabe" and with that I left them to work and walked over to my friends.

"Mate what were you doing with Nott?" Scor asked me looking at the kid suspiciously.

"I was just helping him make a new friend, he just reminded me a bit of someone and I felt incline to help him" I said slyly looking to see Scor's reaction. He narrowed his eyes at me and then laughed.

"Okay I get you Al; anyway come on up to the dorm we got loads of food form the house elves. He said still chuckling.


End file.
